Angel y Demonios
by Fuck off faggot
Summary: Kenneth es un angel, que bajo a la tierra a cuidar de Kyle, un chico un poco amargado con la vida, sin objetivos ni sueños. Pero para poder cuidar de el y ayudar a los que rodean a Kyle,Kenny debe cuidarse a si mismo de dos demonios que tratan de envenenar su alma. A pesar de eso, no puede ignorar las emociones humanas que aun posee y que cierto demonio esta despertando en el.
1. Chapter 1

**1-Ángel sin alas, demonio sin cola.**

\- Kenny- La voz celestial, llamo al mas joven y leal de sus Angeles en ese paraíso, el chico de inmediato se puso en pie y acudió a su llamado, con una sonrisa característica de el.  
-¿Qué sucede, señor?- pregunto con esa voz cantarina y alegre, llena de dulzura.

-Cada dia aumentan los suicidios y los asesinatos…- le comento con tristeza, mirando a los humanos, el lo sabían mejor que nadie, un humano que se suicida o asesina, no puede ni siquiera soñar con llegar al cielo, se queda atascado en el limbo, vagando, sumido en su dolor y miseria o en el mejor de los casos, en el infierno. -no, no es solo eso, el mundo esta en un desastre hoy en día...-

-Lo sé, señor, pero…¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros? Yo no puedo ser un Angel de la guarda por que…bueno…ya sabe…- daba referencia al estado en el que se encontraba, a lo que su dios soltó una risa. –Tal vez, ángel de la guarda no, pero si Ángel sin alas.-

* * *

-¡Craig, Ven aquí en este jodido momento!- el azabache despertaba de su sueño, mientras las llamas rodeaban su entorno, su mirada gris y aburrida se poso en su compañero; Stanley.  
-¿Qué quieres?- le mostró su dedo medio, mientras se levantaba y lo seguía, normalmente Stan lo ignoraba, pero para que le gritara debía ser algo que su _''jefe''_ les quería decir.

-¡Hasta que por fin llegan, par de inútiles!- los recibió el ser mas maligno de toda la historia, pero no como el mundo lo conoce, en lugar de ese ser con cuernos y rojo, se encontraba un hombre apuesto y con mirada lujuriosa, perdida en la soberbia y con un espejo entre sus manos, admirando su belleza.

-Solo di que quieres, para irnos de aquí- le ordeno Craig, pero lejos de hacer enojar al superior, este se rio.  
-Cada dia, el mundo es mas desastroso, se que pronto, el marica de arriba, hará algo para tratar de mantener el control, necesito que ustedes tres, encuentren a su angel y los despedacen.  
Rompan cada ilusión de ese mariquita, destrocen sus alas y jueguen con sus sentimientos.  
Aquel humano que el protege, despedácenlo y tráiganlo ante mi…-

Todo aquello fue dicho con una sonrisa, tan siniestra y retorcida, que Stanley sintió la corriente de miedo recorrerle todo el cuerpo, aun no se acostumbraba al echo de que estaba en el infierno, Craig por otra parte, asintió y se fue con su aliado.  
Sabían que no diría mas ese cabron, por que la pereza en el era mas grande.

* * *

-Te mandare a la tierra, para que pongas sonrisas y esperanzas en mundos rotos y tristes, pero te quitare las alas para que nadie sospeche.  
Eso siempre funciona, y como todos mis ángeles de la guarda están abajo cuidando de sus humanos, es tu turno, pero como ángel sin alas. – La voz del hombre era sabia, y fuerte, pero Kenny en cambio se negaba a bajar.

-Usted sabe, que soy un poco humano, soy fácil de tentar, a pesar de eso ¿Esta seguro de esto?- su mirada nerviosa se poso en ese hombre que envejecía y rejuvenecía, que era sabio y novato a la vez.

-Estoy mas que seguro, Kenneth, pero ten siempre presente que: donde hay un ángel, siempre habrá un diablo, se precavido.-

Kenneth, aun no estaba seguro de que lo que estaba haciendo fuera correcto, pero al levantar la mirada su dios le mostró varias imágenes de algunos humanos, pero el solo observo a un chico de mirada pura pero dañada por la vida, le recordaba tanto a _ella_ que no pudo evitarlo, sin importarle que sus lagrimas salían y la soledad de ese muchacho le estaba llegando, lo señalo mientras le decía al mayor que escogía estar a cargo de el.

-El es Kyle, egocéntrico y realmente frío, cuidado con sus palabras Kenny, has escogido a un chico difícil.-  
Asintió, no le importaba si era fácil o difícil, lo haría por _ella._

* * *

Era aburrido subir a la tierra, para Craig todo en su endemoniada vida era aburrido, para Stanley era nuevo.

Miraron a su alrededor por ultima vez, sin palabras, escucharon los gritos de cualquier ser que estaba recién llegando, y sin evitarlo, Craig se fijo en Stan.  
-¿Te trae recuerdos, eh? Tranquilo, tal vez puedas ir a ver tu tumba…-lo hizo sin burlarse, terminando su recorrido, buscando la puerta que conecta la tierra con el infierno.

* * *

Era extraño volver a verse humano, el rubio solo podía pensar en _ella,_ esa hermosa niña castaña que adoraba mas que su propia vida y no pudo evitarlo, la culpa siempre lo perseguiría.

Tomo el picaporte y abrió la puerta, bajo por las estrellas y llego a un pueblucho en la zona de peor estado, Dios le dijo que su casa seria cualquier puerta que el abriera.  
Asi que decidió tomar el picaporte de la fachada mas humilde, obteniendo lo que esperaba sin esperar: Un pequeño departamento bien amueblado.

Con la pequeña nota junto a una pluma que decía: _Disfruta de tu nueva estadía en South Park. Mañana comienzan tus clases, en la preparatoria local._

Y sin decir otra palabra, o pensar en otra cosa, solo se fue a dormir.

Sabia que mañana, las cosas para dicha escuela, estarían junto a el, por algo su dios lo había mandado.

Lo que aun no entendía, era ¿Por que el?


	2. Chapter 2

Recuerdo levemente, cuando tus cabellos castaños se mecían con el suave viento y tu boca formaba una hermosa sonrisa, muy bella, muy inocente.

Recuerdo cuando tú eras mía, y yo solo te pertenecía a ti…

Pero nuestros destinos, tal vez nunca debieron conectarse, porque de esa forma tu seguirías hay.  
Esperando el amor que te correspondiera, aunque egoístamente, me siento aliviado en el fondo de mi herida alma.  
Por qué ahora está comprobado, que nadie te pudo haber amado con la misma intensidad con la que yo te adoraba.

Recuerdo cuando nuestros labios se juntaron una última vez, como si de veneno se tratase, todo se tiño de un rojo tan intenso y fuerte, que no pude evitarlo, siempre sentiré la culpa atormentarme aun que fui yo quien trato de protegerte.

Jamás pensé volver a encontrar una mirada como la tuya, dulce, gentil, bondadosa y hermosa.  
Pero veo que me equivoque.

Por qué él también la posee, pero el cómo tú y como yo en su momento, está herido, y es mi turno de cumplir con nuestro propósito y protegerlo.  
Sin olvidarte, mi dulce niña, mi hermosa razón de haber estado aferrado a un recuerdo humano por una promesa olvidada y quebrantada por las reglas que nos encadenan.

Espera por mi, tratare de cometer algún pecado, para así vagar en el limbo, a tu lado.  
Espera por mi, salvare a este chico y después me hundiré a mi.

* * *

 _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._

De nuevo, la culpa lo atormentaba y lo hacía gruñir de dolor, un dolor tan intenso al que nunca se acostumbrara, _esa_ persona está llorando de nuevo, aquellos seres a los que hirió por el egoísmo de aquella que lo controlaba siguen sufriendo por su desdicha, por la tragedia que el con un cuchillo escribió, el pequeño demonio de alma dulce y gentil, encadenado a las llamas del pecado y la culpa está cumpliendo su castigo aun cuando duerme.

El otro azabache, con pinta de maleante solo lo mira, fumando una cajetilla tras otra, a veces él también quiere detener ese dolor.  
Después recuerda, que es lo que el otro busco.

Miro hacia el abismo del espejo en su habitación humana, y hay estaba; bella, destrozada y triste, la causante del dolor de Stanley se encontraba mirándolo fijamente.  
Con la mirada muerta y las cadenas en sus muñecas desde el espejo.  
Su cabello café se mueve levemente, revelando las lágrimas que en su cara aun resbalan.

 _Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._

Es la única palabra que sale de los labios de Stanley, mañana será un mejor día y Craig lo sabe, por eso toma el cuchillo de la cocina y rompe el espejo destrozando la ilusión que atormenta el sueño de su aliado.

No lo despierta, le tiene lastima, las lágrimas en la cara del que duerme delatan la culpabilidad que carga.

Un último susurro sale de sus labios antes de rendirse ante Morfeo y volver a encontrar descanso en aquellas pesadillas que lo siguen, reviviendo el pecado en su mente una y otra vez.

-Idiota…- es lo único que el demonio de sangre pura, puede decir para dejarlo a oscuras en la habitación con el espejo roto.

* * *

Otro día llega, el primero en la nueva vida humana de Kenneth, quien abre los ojos de forma perezosa y siente extraño el echo de no tener consigo sus alas.  
Es algo nuevo, maldice el hecho de que olvida detalles pequeños como cepillarse los dientes o la forma de bañarse, ya ah pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que lo hizo como humano.

Toma el dinero de una caja y toma sus cosas, con paso torpe y chocando con muchos muebles logra salir de su departamento.  
Tal vez debió practicar ayer.  
-Soy Kenneth White y busco la preparatoria de south park, en ese lugar debo encontrar a Kyle Broflovsky…¿y después...que?- se detuvo en seco al caer en cuenta en ese detalle, el no tenia experiencia cuidando humanos, a la única que cuido fue a _ella,_ y el recuerdo de _ella_ duele.  
Miro el reflejo en una tienda de espejos y por un segundo, le pareció haberla visto.  
Sonriéndole, como si le dijera que iba a estar bien, y creía en eso, tal vez dios confió en el por un motivo, _por algo especial._

Si dios confiaba en el, no tenia por que cuestionarlo.

 _¿Verdad?_

Con la determinación dibujada en su cara, se dispuso a encontrar el camino a su escuela, solo tenia que llegar, por el momento, esa era su prioridad.

Pero al escuchar a una señora pedir ayuda por la bolsa con manzanas que se rompió, no pudo evitarlo, abandono su misión y fue a ayudarle.  
-¿Necesita ayuda?- pregunto gentil y cortes con una sonrisa en sus labios mirando la cabellera pelirroja de la mujer frente de si con la playera verde con la leyenda de: Estoy con un estúpido. Estampada.

-En realidad si, hijo, ¿Puedes ayudarme con estas bolsa?- el ángel sin alas, no pudo evitar conmoverse ante la dulce voz de la mujer, le traía un recuerdo vago, y su mirada café no ayudaba en nada a tratar de ignorar ese echo.

-Claro que si.- tomo las bolsas con sus brazos, y siguió a la mujer por la mitad de la ciudad, no dudo en ella ni un segundo, y la tranquilidad del joven hacia que la mujer confiara en el ciegamente.

-¿Eres nuevo en el pueblo, verdad? – pregunto con gentileza la mayor con una sonrisa en sus labios, comprensiva.  
-Si, llegue hace unas horas en realidad, trato de buscar la preparatoria local pero…estoy perdido. – se rió de su descuido escuchando la risa de la pelirroja.  
-Soy Carol, mi hijo estudia en esa escuela, se llama Kyle, el te podrá acompañar. ¿No crees que saliste muy temprano de tu casa, tus padres no te advirtieron?- sacaba de su bolso unas llaves oxidadas.

-Bueno fuera, no tengo padres pero yo sabía que era temprano, pero quiero aprovechar el día al máximo.-

-Lamento lo de tus padres…puedes comer en mi casa cuando quieras, además, tu energía me es cautivadora.- Kenny no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo, con esa sonrisa digna del ángel que era, asintiendo ante las palabras de la mujer, cayendo en cuenta que esa acción lo había acercado sin saberlo a Kyle.

 _¡Mate dos pájaros de un tiro!_

Pensó emocionado, abrazando las bolsas de sus manos, viendo a sus alrededores.

Si el creía que vivía en la zona pobre de ese pueblo, estaba equivocado, la casa de la mujer, literalmente se estaba destrozando frente a sus ojos.  
Paso con un poco de vergüenza, viendo como una rata recorría la sala y una pequeña niña de cabellera castaña lo miraba fijamente, insegura de quien era.

-¡Kyle! – grito de inmediato, levantándose del sofá, corriendo a buscar al mencionado, que bajo corriendo las escaleras.

-¡oh, kyle! El es…- pero antes de que su madre pudiera terminar y el se pudiera presentar, la mirada verde del pelirrojo desafiante los miraba con reproche  
-¡Ya trajiste a otro a esta casa!- grito, Kenny abrió los ojos como plato y negó varias veces junto a la madre de ese chico escandaloso.  
-¡Kyle! El tiene tu edad, por amor a dios-  
-Muy bien, fingiré que te creo, pero ¿Cómo se llama?- la pregunta le llego como daga al corazón de Carol, siempre olvidaba esos detalles.

-Me llamo Kenneth White, tengo 16 años, vivía en la zona sur de canada pero me mude hace como 17 horas a este pueblo, no tengo padres ni hermanos pero quiera dar todo de mi en….-  
 _en protegerte por que soy el reemplazo del ángel guardián que nunca te fue asignado_.  
Se mordió la lengua antes de decir eso y buscaba una excusa en su cabeza - …en los estudios- mintió, se sentía mal hacerlo pero era para cuidarlo, aun así su aura bajo un poco ante esa pequeña mentira dicha por bondad.

-¿Vez? No es un mal chico, pensé que podías ser su amigo…- La pequeña castaña miraba con sus ojitos dulzones al rubio abrazada a su hermano, desconfiando aun pero como si ella pudiera ver lo que los otros dos no, su mirada se ilumino.

El pelirrojo por otra parte, lanzo un suspiro que pareció más un gruñido de aceptación.  
-Da igual, siéntate a desayunar mamá, llevare a Karen a la escuela y tu…- lo miro, frívolo y directo sonrió de lado. –solo te acompañare hoy a la escuela, te aseguro que después tu también me abandonaras.-

 _Sincero, directo y frio._  
Esa fue la primera impresión que Craig tuvo de Kyle fuera de su ventana.

 _Leal, protector y honesto._  
Esa fue la primera impresión que Kenny tuvo de Kyle.

 _Extraño, desconocido y miedo_.  
Esos eran los sentimientos de Stan que esperaba a Craig en la entrada de la escuela.

 _Amable, gentil y confiable._  
Esa fue la primera impresión de una madre a un ángel.

 ** _Esas alas son las de un ángel, invisible para aquellos que no creen en su bondad._**  
Fue el pensamiento de Karen que hizo sonreír a dios.


End file.
